<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Grows Inside Me Like A Raging Storm by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043961">It Grows Inside Me Like A Raging Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Sitting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, tail pulling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiragi just wants to know what has Selkie acting so strange, not knowing about heat cycles. But his concern backfires when Selkie can't control herself any longer and makes him 'help' her with her troubles. Commission Agent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinu | Selkie/Kisaragi | Kiragi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Grows Inside Me Like A Raging Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you okay?" Kiragi hadn't wanted to ask. Selkie was all heavy breaths and wriggles and flush cheeks, her thoughts not her own as she stared off aimlessly again and again. he was having a hard time keeping a conversation going with her as she kept drifting off, the two just having started talking in the hallway, and she seemed to be completely out of it. At first Kiragi just assumed it was a kitsune thing; he didn’t want to pry or say anything unintentionally bad or misguided about something she may have been going through that he just didn't understand as a human.</p><p>Selkie wasn't okay, and she found that standing there talking to Kiragi only made her less okay. It wasn't his fault ands he did everything she could to not hold it against him, but she was aflame with feelings that didn't exactly land in a way she would have liked, didn't leave her feeing much in the way of control. Of all the people to run into, Kiragi was possibly the worst of them all, but she didn’t want to embarrass herself by saying anything, so she stood in struggle and tense hope that this would end quickly enough.</p><p>But she was in so deep that she didn't even answer the call and prodding of Kiragi's words for a moment. Kiragi said again, "Selkie," and tried to wave his hand toward her. "Selkie, I'm worried about you right now. What’s going on?" String right at Kiragi with wide, slightly bugged out eyes and biting down on her lip, she tried to think of a way to explain this, but before she could get a hand out, he placed a hand onto her shoulder. That was it. Even if it wasn't bare skin contact, it proved enough to ignite her lusts, and from there, Kiragi was doomed. She moved swiftly, grabbing his wrist and pulling him with remarkable speed and force down the hall, careless and dragged as she rushed on with him in hand.</p><p>The frantic speed and pace of being dragged off with no idea where to had Kiragi shouting out for her to slow down, but to no avail. She was reckless and quick, dragging him along with her and leaving no time to talk or answer the question as she scrambled away. She didn't stop until he was in her bedroom, until the door was slammed shut behind her. She shoved him down onto her bed, climbing on top of him with her hands already starting to peel her clothes off. They felt so hot now, too warm and oppressive and in the way on her body.</p><p>"I'm in heat!" she gasped. "I can't control myself. I need to be rutted, and you're right here, and you're so cute, and I--" She shoved her lips against his with too much force to even let him respond. She wasn't able to contain these pleasures now. Thankfully, they kept her from finishing her thoughts about how much she was attracted to him and how her crush was absolutely over the tone and more than could be dealt with. "Won't you please help me? I just need to fuck it away. Please, Kiragi. Please!" Before he could answer, she mashed her lips back against his and threw herself into the deep end. She couldn't help it now.</p><p>Kiragi wished he could get a word out, but Selkie's lips kept him from saying a damn thing, just kept him struggling and shivering under so much pressure and heat. He tried to make sense of this as Selkie pushed tight against him, grinding on his body with stubborn and insistent pushes into an ecstasy that seemed more unwieldy and frantic than she'd really meant for it to be, but there was no control or restraint now, no sense left in her to save her from this desperation. When Selkie finally drew back from him, he still wasn't given much chance to speak up, as she grabbed his shoulders and dragged herself up his body in a scrambling panic and absolutely no restraint.</p><p>Before Kiragi knew how to help himself, Selkie was tugging her panties off and sitting her bare pussy down onto his face. "Thank you so much for helping me, I really appreciate everything you’re doing!" she said, her words coming on swift and frantic as she pressed down tight, and Kiragi knew that no matter how willing he may have been to help Selkie out, she didn't have the patience or self-control to stop this. He didn't have much of an option here; Kiragi's only choice was to begin licking and kissing at the bare mound she shoved up against his lips, struggling to deal now with all the chaos and weirdness of this unruly situation, gone so completely out o control and leaving him with no time to think straight or handle how quickly this all happened.</p><p>Seizing hold of her hips, Kiragi pulled her down against his face harder. Not that she needed the help, not that she was honestly even the least bit restrained as she bucked against him. It was a lot, a pressure and heat he didn't feel ready to handle, but the pressure was direct and wild, leaving him no time to really deal with any of this in a sane manner. Selkie's push was intense and it was indomitable, her efforts unrestrained and removed from all sense. It was remarkable how little care or control or effort was put into the merciless embrace of desires now, a rush of sensation and a heave into the deep end that confused and overwhelmed.</p><p>"I've been thinking about you so much while I've been waiting. You're such a go friend for all of this, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Selkie was more energetic and wilder than normal, completely given to her lusts and to the urgency that came with it. She had no way to contain her pleasures and the frantic, uncontrollable lust that followed, and all she could do was keep up this weird pace, trying to hold onto herself through all these most intense and intoxicating rushes of desire. Each step down felt wilder than the last, another throb of need that she had to keep rolling with.</p><p>Kiragi was surprised by the words, confused and full of questions now, wondering what she'd just said. What the implications of her thinking about him specifically meant. He didn’t really know what to think or fell about any of this, in truth; all of it felt ridiculous, felt detached from anything reasonable. He just had to keep going, learning the clumsy way what he was up to and how outrageous it all was. His tongue focused on caressing the puffy mound flush against his lips, the taste of her pushy leaving Kiragi even more unsure how to feel about all of this. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, filled with more questions and uncertainties, concerns he was doing his best to wrap his head around, and it was all much easier said than done.</p><p>The wild bucking back and forth only picked up as Selkie got more and more wild with her motions, pushing on harder, rougher, trying to make sure she was noticed and known and making the most of everything demanded of her. Selkie was determined to drag Kiragi down with her, careless and frantic and refusing to slow down. she needed to keep going. The feeling of his licks and kisses proved to be precisely what she needed, every caress against her making her ache, heave, leaking all over his face as her sopping wet mess of a pussy got worked up to even greater heights of frenzy thanks to having someone to tend to it.</p><p>As he pulled himself in tight and continued to eat her out, all that Kiragi could think about was her words. The sight of her greedily fingerfucking herself thinking about him. Why him specifically? The thought made his chest tighten, filled his head up with a lot of ideas he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with now, clumsy and stumbling through eating her out. He would have been worried he wasn't that good at it were it not for the wild moaning and heaving of the greedy girl taking on all this pleasure, something unruly and senseless and just absolutely fucking perfect.</p><p>"Kiragi," she began to moan, and once she started, it passed her lips over and over, a frenzied expression of utter desire and need that came spilling out with fiery intent. Every frantic and greedy motion of her hips pushed on an encouraging swell of utter desire, a lust and a love she couldn't get enough for. Addicted to these pleasures and to the chance to ride them out, Selkie knew this was the only chance to sate her heat and the desires that came with them. But the excitement only built up hotter, messier, a rush of need and desire that she could only wish she was better prepped to deal with. She didn't plan on getting this far and ending up here, and to finally be doing it brought on pure chaos.</p><p>Doing his best to keep up with her and pleasure her, Kiragi remained devoted, firm, diving in to lick and indulge harder, messier, refusing to slow down or hold back. It was a lot to deal with, but he felt overjoyed by the pressures and the chaos suddenly upon him. He was determined, and saw the moment through with his greedy licks, with kisses and adorations and all the pleasure he could muster, caring now only about her indolence and satisfaction, about making sure that he didn't disappoint this desperate fox in her heat. Not that he entirely understood what the heat entailed in practice.</p><p>Selkie just kept moving and grinding and heaving, careless as she threw herself into this, refusing to stop until she came, her spine arching back and a wild howl spilling from her lips as she lapsed into something just a little bit more bestial than Kiragi was ready for, her orgasm hitting hard, reckless, too powerful for her to handle. The ecstasy was truly fierce, wild and merciless and leaving her utterly floored. Her body trembled and shook as she hit this peak, as she came screaming with joy and allowed herself to give up fully. As she rode out her orgasm atop Kiragi's lips, everything just felt so right and glorious and perfect.</p><p>Lifting up off of his lap, Selkie was needy. Loopy. She fell back, turning around with her hips still over his face, pussy dripping onto his lips as she pushed at his clothes. "I want to get at your cock now," she whined. "I need it so badly. That really helped, but I don't think anything will fully satisfy me unless I can get your cock in me, so let's get working on that." She pushed and tugged and dealt with his clothes in clumsy, desperate motions that didn't take long at all to expose his half-rigid cock, fingers seizing hold of the base and beginning her will escalation into even more.</p><p>Nothing could have prepared Kiragi now for what Selkie was up to, as she not only pushed down his cock, but did so with utter recklessness and a speed more potent and frantic than he could have ever been ready for. It just happened so suddenly, swells of sensation and greed that came on with fiery recourse, her mouth seizing around his head and slurping him down. Kiragi could never have imagined Selkie in this light, never imagined her so greedy and frantic, so desperate to give up. She needed to keep going, not entirely able to understand or contain herself as she rode harder, faster, greedier. Everything felt like an unrestrained expression of feelings that just demanded so much of her, and she refused to be slowed or contained as she threw herself deeper into this, getting faster, greedier.</p><p>The feeling of not only Selkie's mouth but down into her throat was the most ravenous and exciting of desires, and the pleasure felt like a dizzy rush of everything he could have asked for, throbbing and dizzy heat that challenged him harder, needier, kept him giving up mor and more to feelings he wished he could understand and grasp in any kind of clear and concise way, but he was only falling deeper, succumbing to the lust and the hunger of something unruly. The wet heat wrapped around his cock was incredible, but he felt like he was being given more than he needed, and it all felt so good. Insatiable. Wild. Utter joy.</p><p>Kiragi wasn't being sat on as Selkie hung over him, deepthroating his cock but leaving him otherwise unbothered, but her pussy loomed over him, dripping with need, and he decided the only right thing to do was push some fingers into her. "That feels great! If you can hear me." He didn't know if Selkie was properly paying any attention to him or what he was doing; it was difficult to really have a clear picture of the situation and what was going on as he pushed his fingers into her, tending to her and trying to add to this pleasure, to pay it back. He didn't have to after eating out Selkie, but if sex was what she needed, he wanted to do his part.</p><p>Getting fingered only made her suck his cock harder, moaning with needier vigor as she worked down deeper, sloppy and loud with the careless thrill of letting herself go, a pleasure and a heat strong enough for her to be losing all sense of focus and reason. Her thoughts quickly feel by the wayside, ceasing to matter as she pushed on stronger and greedier, not caring what she was up to but only seeking more of this fervid joy, a vigorous swell of all the pleasures she craved at once. As long as she could keep this up, Selkie saw the key to resolving her heat. Kiragi's cock was nice. Big. Warm. Full of blood. Sucking on it was heating her up, but in a nice way. Not like earlier where she wanted to shed her clothes; this was a warmth she savoured.</p><p>Kiragi was doing his best to hold still under the fitful pressures, not pushing up too hard, not wanting to thrust into her throat. He felt a little bit overwhelmed here, struggling to puzzle out how he wanted to handle all these feelings. He was tense, conflicted, struggling to contain feelings threatening to rip him asunder as all he did became more and more taxing, as he barely held onto himself and tried all he could to contain these desires. He knew what was going on and how much he wanted to let Selkie take him by storm, and as long as he was working through these pleasures he felt like he couldn't deal with the ways these desires were tearing through him, just giving up more and more, plunging lower and deeper into this commotion with absolutely no idea how to contain himself.</p><p>Selkie kept on sucking and slurping and indulging in the thrill of servicing Kiragi whether he was ready for it or not. her mouth was greedy, reckless, pushing him deeper and lower into the thrill of just giving up. He was getting closer. She could feel it with every throb of his cock, every desperate ache of his shaft as she planted her hands onto his thighs, head rocking quicker still, pushing on with reckless vigor and a senseless thrill that felt like to much for her to deal with. Everything she did now was in service to the senseless thrills catching up to Kiragi more and more, as he struggled to contain the inevitable.</p><p>But there was no point. With a shiver, a gasp, and a hard buck forward of his hips, Kiragi give in to the pleasure and blew his load into Selkie's mouth, hollering in panic as he came undone. No time to hold back, no control, no sense. Just crushing pressure and desire that came on like fire. He cried out Selkie’s name, pushing his fingers into her, making her gasp and buck as she hit her peak too, as together the two spiraled into utter chaos. He came inside Selkie's mouth, and he greedily swallowed every drop of his cum without thought or hesitation, just a push into so much weird and burning heat, sensation that felt like they were tearing her apart.</p><p>Pulling back hastily from his cock, Selkie let out an eager gasp. "Your cock tastes so good," she whined, staring back at Kiragi with a look of utter devotion and lust, cock-addled but craving more. she scrambled forward, getting her hands onto his lap and pulling herself in toward his lap without restraint or sense, scrambling faster than Kiragi was ready for. By the time his eyes had followed her to where she was, she was slamming down onto his cock, cute butt bouncing as she pushed her way down. "But what I really need is for you to fuck me!" Despite all the ways she was definitely doing that work herself, she spoke with conviction and need.</p><p>"Sure, of course. I'll help," Kiragi said, but sitting there staring at her ass in motion as she rode his la perverse cowgirl style was not helping any of that now. He was transfixed and confused, so enthralled by the sight of her ass in motion and the rabid pace her hips set. There was no shred of restraint or control involved in this, but that was what fueled the hunger and the need. He was amazed by what Selkie had become, by the way she struck such a wild pace and showed off new sides of herself. This rabid and in-heat Selkie was a machine, and the jackhammering of her hips up and down the heft cock made for a brilliant rush of all the sinful thrills and feelings Kiragi didn't know how to contain or hold back, wanting so much so badly and really just not knowing how to help himself out of this mess now.</p><p>Selkie was so absorbed in riding Kiragi's cock that she almost didn't respond. Recklessly bouncing on faster and greedier, she was fully removed from any sense of restraint or control, just wanting to keep pursuing these desires with little to no care for restraint or sense. But she had needs, and the words' meaning came to her after a bit of a delay. "Pull my tail!" she shrieked, leaning forward and pushing her tail back against him, waving it around with enticing desire. "I can get a little rough. I want it that way. Let's go hard and fast, fuck me like I need!' She was senseless, frantic, giving up so much and loving every second of her plunge downward, savouring every second of this thrill and the molten joys that burned faster through her.</p><p>Happy to give Selkie whatever she wanted no matter how ridiculous this all was, Kiragi grabbed her tail about halfway and pulled. She let out the most pleasured moan he'd ever imagined, riding even faster as she chased these desires carelessly down deeper, throwing herself into the deep end with no restraint or control. His hips began to rock upward, not even sure she wanted him to thrust, but it only felt right. "Anything you want," he said, not having expected something this insane to be where he began exploring rough play, but there he was, tugging at Selkie's tail while she rode him in a brilliant frenzy of fuck-addled need.</p><p>The pressure of her snug pussy being pushed out and filled by his cock was an absolute dream. Kiragi was startled by how good this felt, but it helped pull him in, just as the way she was so absolutely not in control of herself helped him forgive how abrupt and aggressive she was being. The slick heat was incredible, and she was in such a fit o desire and need for this exact pleasure that he felt happy to give up to it all, throwing himself into this and doing his best now to satisfy the cravings and the pressures of something losing all focus and control.</p><p>"Your cock is so big. I love this. I'm getting everything I need, you're so--I knew you were the ones I needed!" Selkie was in such a desperate state of need as she rode his lap that he was surprised she could form coherent sentences even half the time. A sense of familiarity with Kiragi's cock only helped Selkie, s she grew more confident with him inside of her, and she may not have been taking it slow in the first place, but now she was getting all the more frantic and wild as she learned her limits and that she could handle his shaft even more than she thought, throwing herself into this with little sense of control or restraint, absolutely not caring now about anything that wasn't letting go entirely.</p><p>Kiragi was along for the ride now. He didn’t' know where this would go, but he felt committee, hips bucking faster, tugs at her tail growing more frantic and assertive. His desire became about more than helping Selkie out, became about a genuine craving now for the snug hole embracing his cock and all the utter delight he needed to indulge in. "Can I cum inside?" he asked, using her tail as a handle now, gripping the base and tugging for leverage as he fucked upward into the needy hole of the stubborn kitsune in heat.</p><p>"Gods, yes! Why would you even have to ask?" She bucked harder and faster as she hit everything she needed, conviction and fervor driving her to really push on, refusing to slow down or hold back what she felt, wanting only o give in. It felt too good not to, and the joy of letting herself unravel only became hotter and messier as she hit her peak, screaming out in joy for Kiragi, his name once more on her lips, and this time it was a plea. Her pussy begged down around his cock, applying wild, spasming pleasure, craving him, and Kiragi couldn't resist. With an eager grunt and upward bucks, he gave up and filled the gasping kitsune, creampieing her and in the process, pushing himself finally to do something.</p><p>As Selkie came, she went weak and limp a moment, and Kiragi took advantage of that moment, shoving forward, pinning her face-down to the bed as he shifted on top of her, wrestling her down and seizing control as he began to thrust into her from below. "Let's make sure you don't have any more complaints," he groaned, hands seizing hers and pressing them down as he gave her the roughness she needed. He would have worried it was too much of that roughness were it not for the needy whines from the kitsune he was hard at work indulging in. Selkie was giving up more and more to this pleasure, reckless slams and thrusts and a heaving rush of desire without bounds or sense. He didn't need control or restraint now, just pleasure.</p><p>Selkie let out wild gasps of delight as she felt him fill her, as he took charge so efficiently and with such control. "You were the only man for the job!" she squealed, biting her li pas she lay flat and allowed him to ravage her, every slam forward stuffing her full. She craved this treatment once she got a taste of it, savouring the way he took charge, pinned her down, rutted her like an animal. It was everything she had been needing, and her feral instincts responded powerfully to every bit of dominance he showed.</p><p>Kiragi seized control, and there didn't seem to be any challenge to it, but even still he worked hard to keep it, worked hard to remain focused on making out with selkie and pushing her further, toying with her limits and seeing what he could get away with, how perfectly all these pleasures came together to form something so mad and so wicked. He was unstoppable, matching her feral energy with some of his own. It felt nice to wear, nice to push on with as he learned his way through all these complicated emotions, thriving under these bizarre circumstances and the temptation she had called to him with.</p><p>Selkie's hands finally slipped free, and she used it to reach back, grabbing his head and pulling him into kisses with her. Greedy, wild kisses as she met him, clumsily reaching back to seize him and keep him making out with her, but by now he needed little push or indulgence. "You're such a man. Go on, fuck me. Rut this needy fox girl, you're doing great." She wanted him to really prove himself, and the reckless thrill of Kiragi's thrusts kept hitting it just right, kept making her crave more.</p><p>Working overtime with his hips and doing his best to satisfy Selkie and her every demand, Kiragi was pushing himself further than he ever had before. Further than he necessarily felt ready to take on, but he was determined to see this through, the pleasure building in reckless joys, sustaining him through sheer momentum now. Adrenaline drove him to keep thrusting, to fuck Selkie without any concern for hi surroundings, blindly hammering away and giving in, exploring the pleasures and reaching for another messy, wild orgasm all over again.</p><p>This one came quicker for Kiragi than the others. He was running out of energy, drained by the demands of this needy fox, but as he slammed into her, holding her down against the mattress and pumping her full of cum, the gasping, hollering fox came with him, giving in to a reckless thrill of pleasure and thrashing delight, a joy she was unable to resist. she felt so happy to be underneath him, as finally the dominance and aggression faded.</p><p>Kiragi rolled off of Selkie and onto his back, sucking ragged breaths and trying to contain himself. "That was a lot," he groaned.</p><p>"It was so much, but you were amazing," Selkie cooed, snuggling in against him. "Thank you for all of that, Kiragi. I'll admit, I... I think I really like you. Whenever I got to work at trying to deal with my heat, you were the boy I kept coming back to imagining. That's a sign, right? So, when you touched me, I just couldn't help it."</p><p>"It's okay. I'm glad to help, and I really like you too." Kiragi smiled, but the brightness was tempered by his exhaustion. "You're good for the day now, right? We've dealt with it."</p><p>"Oh, sweet, soft little thing..." Selkie bit her lip. "Heat stays like this for days." As he spoke, she began to climb up into his lap, seizing hold of his cock and lining him up for more, and all Kiragi could do was let this beautiful fox drain every ounce of energy from him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>